tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Council of Regents
The Council of Regents was a group of five high-ranking Yamatians whom Shogun Masamori Hyuga had appointed to rule over any given country occupied by the Yamato Empire after the Yamatian Invasion. The Council of the Yamato Bakufu in Remon was the most prominent one of these councils, and it ruled from the city of Remonton during the Great War. Some of the Remonian councillors were also conspirators in the Sonno-joi movement which meant to overthrow the Shogun and install Lord Hideyoshi Ofuchi, who plotted his way to becoming the tairo of the council, as the new Shogun and eventual Emperor of the new Yamato which would relocate to Remon. Members of the Remonian Council of Regents were either killed or captured when the Grand Alliance attacked Remonton during the First Battle of Remonton, and Yamatian dominance over Remon came to an end. After the war ended thanks to the Cataclysm, some members of the council escaped in the chaotic aftermath, hopin to continue the Sonno-joi cause despite Hideyoshi Ofuchi's death. Members Tairo The tairo was the leader of the council whose vote counted more than other members' vote. A tairo was selected among the councillors by voting, and personal rivalries often lead to political scheming to ensure that one or other person would get the title. By 1003 AE, Councillor Hideyoshi Ofuchi, who had begun the secret Sonno-joi movement, arranged the murder of sitting tairo Takeda Matsumoto. He used one of Matsumoto's boy lovers to lead him into a trap where a ninja was waiting. After the deed was done, the boy committed seppuku with the ninja's help before he could be caught. Hideyoshi then used the help of his fellow co-conspirators to get himself elected as the new tairo of the council, thus furthering his political agenda until he was slain by Miyuki Ofuchi in the First Battle of Remonton which ended both his machinations and the rule of the Council of Regents over Remon. List of Tairos *Takeda Matsumoto (1001–1003 AE) (dead) *Hideyoshi Ofuchi (1003 AE) (dead) Other Regents *Misamoto Toranaga *Nobusada Hojo *Shingen Akechi *Takeshi Matsudaira (dead) Joining the Council The Shogun's decree dictated that the council should always have five regents, with the tairo's word being final in matters of dispute. In an event where one regent had to be replaced, the council would vote for a suitable replacement, considering the individual's feats and background. Some of the councillors were willing enough to even consider an elf such as Yousei Kaizoku to fill the void left by Takeda Matsumoto's death, but ultimately the human Hideyoshi Ofuchi was selected because he was related to the late Emperor Takeshi Ofuchi and because he was of Ryuugumi blood and native to Remon, so selecting him would soften the blow of Yamatian conquest over Remoners. Once the replacement regent had been chosen and if a new tairo was needed, the new council would vote which of them would become the next tairo. The regent with the most votes would be appointed as the new tairo; this appointment would be uncontested if three regent unanimously supported a single regent for the position. The tairo candidate could vote for himself. See also *First Battle of Remonton *Sonno-joi Category:Factions Category:Great War Category:Remon Category:Third Age